


We’re not bad people (We just come from a bad place)

by Schizocheater



Series: McKirk [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKirk AU with a bigger age-difference and the angsty, fluff-ish first love of Jim.</p><p>Jim’s a kid who grew up on the streets. He has no father, no mother and his brother left him behind. He dropped out of school, has no job and lives in a shit-hole of apartment that was his stepfather’s home back in the days. He’s a pickpocket and his debts grow faster than his list of failures. When he meets Leonard, who doesn’t condemn and seems to accept him with all his troubles, Jim finally wants to be something more and tries to change before it’s too late for him to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re not bad people (We just come from a bad place)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the movie Shame (2011), dir. Steve McQueen

“It’s okay, leave them on. The heating’s off.” Jim closes the door behind Leonard and shows him his hands as some kind of proof. Jim always wears those weird glove-like sleeves. Or sleeve-like gloves. Leonard always thought those were for women, but never made a comment because he didn’t wanted to scare Jim off with his stupid sexist assumptions. “And your coat, too. It’s getting cold here in December, like, ass-freezing cold.” Following the younger man to the kitchen, the doctor looks around but his eyes find nothing to focus on. The apartment is empty and it really is cold, with dirty walls and old curtains and all kinds of stains on the carpet. “I have some tea and coffee, too. But I’m sure you won’t like it. It’s shit, to be honest, but…” Kirk thinks of swallowing his tongue rather than admitting that he’s so broke that he can’t even buy himself a fucking loaf of bread, let alone decent coffee, but continues the sentence, eventually. “A glass of water is probably the safest choice you have.” “I’m fine, kid.” Jim nods and shuffles a hand trough his messy hair. He lost his hat somewhere last week and now his ears are red from the cold night air and the not so much warmer temperature of the house. He’s been wandering the streets all day, waiting for Leonard’s shift in the hospital to be over. “I told you there’s not much to look at in here. Can we go now, please?” Their so-called affair started a few months ago, after McCoy met Jim outside a bar and patched up the beat-up kid. It all escalated pretty quickly, because a) Leonard wanted someone to distract him after the divorce and b) Jim seemed to intently ignore the doctor’s personal space and was shameless in expressing his desires. Leonard feels bad, first because the little apartment is the perfect definition of a rat-hole, then because he allowed himself to think that about Jim’s home and then because he sees the broken window and disgust is boiling in his blood. “I know you usually take a shower after your shift, but the shower is broken and there’s no hot water, so..You could take a bath, I guess, but you have to wait ‘til I heat up some water on the stove.” Leonard raises an eyebrow, indicating that he’s not interested in any christening rituals of the Almost-Homeless Society, and takes another look around. “I’m working tomorrow, had to pick up an extra shift, but that gives you some extra time to pack up all your stuff,” and for some reason Leonard is sure that there won’t be more than a backpack and some clothes. “and to move in. I’ll give you the spare set of keys once we’re back at my place.” Jim looks like his eager to protest, but instead of saying a word he just holds on to his cup of green tea and nods. “No wonder why you’re frozen to the marrow all the time. You’re lucky you don’t have pneumonia or some other nasty cold, you know that? Don’t look at me like that! I see dozens of frozen to death idiots every winter.” The cup almost falls out of Jim’s hand, but he looks at Leonard, ashamed, and his blue eyes make him look like a grateful puppy. “Okay, okay, I get it. No need to cite statistics. I will call you Bones from now on.” Jim allows himself a shy smile. “To remember that you saved mine from the cruel winter winds and frostbites.” “You can’t get frostbites on the inside of your body, idiot.” McCoy scowls at him, his heart aching at the sight of such a young and already broken life. “C'mon, I’ll buy us some coffee on the way home.”


End file.
